Everlasting Lover
by XianMin
Summary: Karena kecelakaan itu Lee Sungmin divonis mengalami kebutaan total. Tak apa, ia menerima semua itu asal Cho Kyuhyun yang dicintainya tetap menemaninya./"Sungmin, kau.. Kau bisa melihatku?" /"Kejutan!"/"Bagaimana rasanya? Rasanya melihat dunia?" /Kisah cinta mereka yang abadi. A Kyumin fanfiction. WARNING YAOI /TYPOS / Failure NC / Bahasa tidak baku


_"Bagaimana perasaanmu" Tanya seorang namja bername tag Jung Yunho di jas nya yang berwarna putih khas seorang dokter. _

_"Aku.. lemas" Gumam namja bernama Lee Sungmin yang merupakan salah satu pasien dokter Jung Yunho. Dokter yang masih sangat muda itu mendesah pelan mendengar penuturan Sungmin. _

_"Kau merasa lemas karena pengaruh obat biusnya. Kau akan baik-baik saja dan segera sembuh" Ucap dokter Jung. Sungmin mendesah pelan mendengarnya, sedikit lega mendengar penuturan sang dokter._

_"Benarkah? Lalu kapan aku bisa melihat?" Dokter Jung tersenyum tulus mendengar pertanyaan antusias dari pasien sekaligus kekasih dari adik sepupunya itu._

_"Sebentar lagi" Gumam dokter Jung Yunho sambil menggenggam erat tangan sang pasien yang tersenyum senang mendengar penuturannya barusan. _

oOo

Lee Sungmin duduk di dekat jendela kafe yang besar itu sambil menyesap coklat panas buatan Sungjin, adiknya. Ia menatap kagum pada pemandangan jalanan yang kini sedang dipenuhi butiran-butiran kecil berwarna putih yang berjatuhan dari langit dan baru di ketahuinya sebagai salju.

"Hyung, apa kau tak bosan memandangi salju dari tadi pagi?" Tanya Sungjin yang kini membawa nampan berisi dua porsi burger, kentang goreng, dan cola untuk makan siangnya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku baru tau salju ternyata sangat indah, aku tak bisa berhenti melihatnya Jin-ah" Ucap Sungmin memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk sang adik yang terlihat lelah menjaga kasir seharian ini. Sungjin balas tersenyum pada kakaknya, meletakkan makan siang mereka di atas meja dan segera melahapnya. Namun tidak dengan Sungmin yang masih duduk tenang memandangi sang adik mengunyah kentangnya.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Sungjin.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Sungmin menunjuk makanan nya sendiri. Sungjin hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuan kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Cobalah hyung, kau akan tau itu apa" Ucap Sungjin tersenyum pada Sungmin. Sungmin akhirnya mengalah, meraih sebuah burger dah melahapnya.

"Burger?"

"Ne, burger"

"Aku tidak menyangka burger terlihat seperti ini" Ucap Sungmin memandangi makanan yang baru saja digigitnya itu.

"Ya, kau tidak akan menyangka segala sesuatu yang kau lihat kan hyung?"

"Kau benar" Ucap Sungmin diiringi gelak tawa dari Sungjin dan dirinya.

"Wah wah, seru sekali. Apa yang membuat kalian tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti ini heum?" Tanya nyonya Lee yang heran melihat kedua anaknya heboh tertawa.

"Tidak ada eomma. Hanya saja menertawakan lelucon konyol Min hyung" Ujar Sungjin disertai anggukan Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Dan bukankah waktu makan siang sudah habis Lee Sungjin?" Ucap nyonya Lee membuat Sungjin tersenyum kikuk.

"Ne, aku sudah selesai eomma. Aku jaga kasir dulu" Ucap Sungjin berlalu dari ibu dan kakaknya.

Nyonya Lee kembali menuju dapur setelah Sungjin, membuat Sungmin ditinggal sendirian lagi di tempat kesukaannya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Sungmin kembali fokus menatap jalanan, mengamati orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang mencari makan siang di tengah hujan salju. Sungmin terlonjak ketika ponsel di sakunya berdering, lalu segera diangkatnya

"Yeoboseyo?" Sapa Sungmin dengan senyum manis diwajahnya melihat ID caller si penelpon.

"_Ming, ini aku. Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf telat menghubungimu sayang, aku sibuk sekali_" Ucap seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Iya, aku tau. Aku baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-ie. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Dubai?" Jawab Sungmin pada Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya selama delapan tahun ini. Kyuhyun disebrang sana terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan antusias sang kekasih.

"_Pekerjaanku berjalan lancar Ming, sebentar lagi aku bisa kembali ke Seoul. Astaga aku merindukanmu sayang, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu? Empat bulan? Lima bulan?_"

"Enam. Syukurlah semuanya berjalan lancar. Apa kau akan kembali sebelum natal?" Tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

"_Maafkan aku sayang. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu saat malam natal, masih ada beberapa pekerjaan di sini. Tapi aku berjanji akan kembali sebelum akhir tahun. Aku janji_" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan, ia tau kekasihnya pasti sangat kecewa saat ini. Sungmin mendesah pasrah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal kau baik-baik saja di sana sudah cukup"

"_Ming, mianhae. Seharusnya aku bisa menemanimu sayang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf_" Ucap Kyuhyun, ia benar-benar tak ingin kekasihnya bersedih karenanya.

"Gwaenchana, Kyunie. Sebaiknya kau cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan segera kembali ke Seoul atau aku benar-benar marah padamu" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar gertakan Sungmin yang terdengar lucu di telinganya.

"_Baiklah sayang. Tunggu aku di sana, aku berjanji akan ada saat malam tahun baru dan hari ulang tahunmu_"

"Ne, aku percaya" Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya yang sayangnya tak dapat dilihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo Ming. Saranghaeyo_"

"Eum, Saranghae" Sungmin memandangi ponselnya yang baru saja memutuskan panggilannya dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu tersenyum mengingat percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun barusan.

'Dasar tidak bisa basa-basi. Dia selalu mengatakan apapun dengan gamblang" Batin Sungmin mengingat sifat Kyuhyun yang tak bisa ber basa-basi walau dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

oOo

Sungmin duduk di atas kasurnya. Namja berwajah manis dengan mata rubah dan bibir nya yang berbentuk huruf M itu tengah serius memandangi buku pendidikan membaca yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Min Hyung" Sungjin membuka pintu kamar Sungmin yang didominasi berwarna putih dan krem itu. Namja tampan itu tersenyum melihat sang kakak yang tengah serius memandangi buku bacaan.

"Hyung" Panggil Sungjin lagi. Sungmin menoleh menatap adiknya yang kini telah duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Jin-ah kapan kau datang?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan Sungjin yang tiba-tiba(menurutnya). Sungjin menggeleng maklum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Hyung terlalu serius sampai tak mendengarku. Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku latihan membaca Jin-ah. Tapi susah sekali mengingat hurufnya, aku sampai harus mengulang berkali-kali" Ucap Sungmin sedih. Sungjin tersenyum mendengar penuturan kakaknya.

"Hyung, kau tau? Kau adalah mantan orang buta tercerdas yang pernah aku temui. Kau bahkan sudah bisa membaca dan menulis. Itu sungguh luar biasa" Ucap Sungjin, Sungmin menyipitkan mata mendengar penuturan tak masuk akal itu.

"Karena hanya aku orang buta yang kau kenal Jin-ah. Aku tak sepandai kau yang bahkan sudah kuliah" Gerutu Sungmin memandangi adiknya yang tengah tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Tapi aku bersyukur kau bisa melihat dunia ini, hyung. Walau kau tak bisa sekolah sepertiku tapi aku bahagia kau bisa melihat semua nya. Kau bisa melihat wajah appa, eomma, aku dan semua yang ingin kau lihat. Masalah membaca hyung tenang saja, aku akan ajari sampai hyung pandai membaca" Ucap Sungjin tulus. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar pernyataan tulus adik tersayangnya.

"Ne, aku tau. Aku menyayangimu Jin-ah" Ucap Sungmin beringsut memeluk Sungjin.

"Aku juga menyayangimu hyung. Oh, sebaiknya kita cepat keluar. Eomma menyuruh makan malam" Ucap Sungjin dengan nada cerianya yang selalu terdengar menyenangkan di telinga Sungmin.

oOo

Kyuhyun memasuki restoran hotel tempatnya menginap di Dubai. Perut laparnya lah yang membawanya ke sini, kalau tidak mungkin ia masih di kamar dengan setumpuk pekerjaan kantor yang tak habis-habis membombardir harinya. Setelah memesan makanan Kyuhyun segera mencari tempat duduk hingga matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya-mungkin.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Apa itu kau?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang dikenal Kyuhyun.

"Lee Donghae? Astaga kenapa kebetulan sekali?"

Lee Donghae adalah teman sekelas Kyuhyun saat masa-masa high school dulu. Kini keduanya tanpa sengaja bertemu untuk urusan bisnis di Dubai, sungguh pertemuan yang tak pernah disangka oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya pada pernyataan Donghae yang mengejutkan. Tentu saja terkejut. Seingatnya dulu Donghae adalah namja kekanakan yang tak pernah dekat-dekat dengan lawan jenis. Selain itu dia dulu juga seseorang yang tak mengerti tentang masalah percintaan, tapi kini malah sudah menikah.

"Ya, aku sudah menikah. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Donghae balik. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Aku masih ingin bekerja hyung. Lagipula-" Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat terdengar dering ponsel dari sakunya. Kyuhyun memberi isyarat pada Donghae dan namja tampan itu mempersilahkan Kyuhyun mengangkat telpon masuknya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Kyunie ini aku_" Ucap si penelpon yang ternyata adalah Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Iya aku tau. Ada apa Ming? Ah, ku kira sudah malam disana. Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Kyuhyun perhatian, memancing Donghae untuk mencuri dengar percakapannya di telpon.

"_Ne, sudah. Kau sudah makan belum? Jangan sampai lupa makan Kyu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau sudah makan_" Ucap Sungmin disambut kekehan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang di tempat makan Ming, sebentar lagi makanannya datang. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku sayang. Kalau kau ingin bicara biar aku saja yang telpon, biaya telpon internasional itu mahal kau tau" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda.

"_Ne ne ne. Aku tau. Lagipula eomma bilang aku boleh menelponmu sepuasnya, tapi kalau kau memaksa kau bisa membayar tagihannya_" Ucap Sungmin diiringi tawa jahilnya. Kyuhyun ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau ini. Ah, makanannya sudah datang. Nanti aku hubungi lagi ya?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, makanlah yang banyak. Jangan lupa makan sayuran juga. Saranghae" Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarya_.

"Ne, nado saranghae" Kyuhyun menutup sambungan telponnya, tak lupa dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika kekasihmu bersikeras melakukan panggilan internasional hanya untuk memastikan apakah kau sudah makan atau belum.

"Jadi? Bisa kau ceritakan siapa itu? Rupanya kau bahagia sekali Kyuhyun-ah" Kyuhyun tertawa menyadari jika ia melupakan keberadaan Donghae yang sudah pasti mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Sungmin.

"Kau masih ingat Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nama yang baru saja disebut Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu, Sungmin yang itu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan ragu-ragu Donghae.

_Ya. Lee Sungmin yang itu. Lee Sungmin yang menjadi teman hidup Kyuhyun selama 24 tahun ini. Lee Sungmin yang seorang penyandang cacat. Ia menderita buta total setelah mengalami kecelakaan saat masih kecil dulu. Awalnya Sungmin tidak buta. Awalnya Sungmin adalah seorang balita manis dan menggemaskan yang selalu bermain dengan anak tetangganya, Cho Kyuhyun yang baru berusia 3 tahun 10 bulan. Hingga suatu saat keduanya bermain tanpa pengawasan orang tua dan saat itulah Sungmin mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari ke luar rumah. Kedua balita itu tak menyadari sebuah mobil tengah melaju kencang di belokan jalan sana hingga kecelakaan tak terelakkan lagi. Saat itu Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin hampir tertabrak segera berlari, berusaha menyelamatkan Sungmin tapi naas keduanya malah terserempet mobil. Keduanya selamat tapi dalam keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan. Kyuhyun divonis menderita penyakit Pneumothrax sedangkan Sungmin menjadi buta. Kyuhyun memang tidak dapat sembuh, tapi dia dapat mengatasi penyakitnya dengan berbagai pengobatan yang ada. Tapi tidak dengan Sungmin yang tak bisa lagi melihat dunia. _

_Keduanya tumbuh besar menjadi remaja yang tampan dan manis. Mereka masih tetap bersahabat dan selalu bermain bersama. Bukan karena Kyuhyun merasa kasihan atau bersalah pada Sungmin, tapi karena ia memang selalu ingin berada di dekat Sungmin. Suatu hari diusianya yang ke 16 Kyuhyun bahkan nekat menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Tak disangka rasa cintanya berbalaskan. Mereka lantas menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. _

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih bersama Sungmin. Aku senang mendengarnya. Ah, jika kau menghubungi Sungmin tolong sampaikan jika aku merindukannya" Ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah akan kusampaikan" Ucap Kyuhyun. Dulu saat masih sekolah Donghae memang sering bermain dengannya dan juga Sungmin, dulu mereka memang bersahabat dan sangat kompak. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Donghae menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan makan bersama dan bernostalgia dengan masa sekolah.

oOo

Seoul, 31 oktober

"Benar kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungjin menatap cemas Sungmin yang kini tersenyum manis padanya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Sudah sana pulang" Ucap Sungmin mengusir adiknya.

"Tapi nanti kalau hyung kutinggal sendiri bagaimana? Aku khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa. Lagipula bagaimana jika kau bertemu orang asing"

"Astaga Lee Sungjin. Bahkan setelah kau pergi aku tinggal memencet bel nya dan Kyuhyun akan keluar. Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja" Ucap Sungmin membuat Sungjin mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku. Sampaikan salamku pada Kyuhyun" Ujar Sungjin, Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Ne akan kusampaikan"

"Baiklah aku pergi" Ucap Sungjin meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di depan apartemen milik Kyuhyun. Ya, Sungjin tadi mengantar Sungmin untuk menemui calon kakak iparnya itu. Pemuda itu sebenarnya cemas saat mendengar jika Sungmin ingin menjadi tamu Kyuhyun satu-satunya dan ia tak boleh menemani. Sungjin takut Sungmin akan kebingungan nantinya, tapi Sungjin juga sadar jika Sungmin sudah bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kakaknya sekarang bisa melihat, bahkan saat dulu pun Sungmin bisa melakukan semuanya seorang diri.

Sungmin memastikan Sungjin sudah benar-benar pergi sebelum memencet bel apartemen Kyuhyun. Sepuluh menit, tapi pintu didepannya belum juga dibuka. Sungmin kembali memencet bel apartemen itu. Suara derap kaki terdengar pelan, Sungmin yakin sebentar lagi pintunya akan terbuka. Tidak sabar rasanya melihat wajah kekasihnya yang selama enam bulan-tidak-tapi selama 20 tahun hidupnya ini tak pernah lagi ia lihat. Sungmin benar-benar ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Benar- benar ingin melihat lekukan wajah kekasihnya. Memandangi mata sang kekasih. Astaga, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sungmin berdebar.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja tinggi yang terlihat berantakan yang hanya mengenakan celana putih longgar tanpa atasan. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan khas orang baru bangun tidur. Sungguh Sungmin tak percaya bisa melihat wajah yang selama ini ingin dilihatnya. Wajah namja itu. Wajah Cho Kyuhyun, kekasih Lee Sungmin.

oOo

Kyuhyun terbangun mendengar suara bel pintu namun rasa lelah dan kantuknya lebih mendominasi hingga ia lebih memilih merebahkan kembali kepalanya ke bantal nan empuk. Belum sampai dua detik (menurut Kyuhyun) bel apartemennya berbunyi lagi hingga ia terpaksa bangun dan memeriksa siapa gerangan orang di luar sana yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Apa orang di luar sana itu tak tau jika Kyuhyun sangat lelah setelah pulang dari Dubai. Ia bahkan hanya sempat memakai celana panjang longgarnya karena rasa lelah yang mendominasi dirinya hingga ia terlelap dengan bertelanjang dada. Saat di Dubai kemarin ia tak merasakan lelah yang teramat sangat namun rasanya semua rasa lelah nya selama berbulan-bulan bekerja di sana ditimpakan padanya setelah kembali ke Korea Selatan pagi ini hingga ia tertidur sampai hampir tengah malam jika saja tak ada tamu iseng yang mengganggunya.

"Tunggu sebentar" Gumam Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju pintu.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja manis yang lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun mengenakan kaos abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam. Wajahnya terlihat berbinar dan tersenyum manis khas seorang Lee Sungmin. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak percaya bisa melihat wajah yang selama ini ingin dilihatnya. Wajah namja manisnya. Wajah Lee Sungmin, kekasih Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ming? Astaga, dimana Sungjin? Kau kemari dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heboh saat melihat hanya Sungmin yang berdiri di depan apartemennya. Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau tidak suka aku kesini?" Canda Sungmin namun ditanggapi serius oleh kekasihnya.

"Bukan begitu sayang. Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau bisa ada disini sendirian. Kenapa Sungjin meninggalkanmu sendiri? Jika ada apa-apa bagaimana?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Tenang saja. Tadi aku bersama Sungjin tapi dia sudah pergi. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak rindu padaku tuan Cho?" Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Namja tampan itu kemudian menarik kekasihnya dalam sebuah pelukan mesra.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Ming. Aku merindukanmu melebihi apapun yang aku miliki" Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin membalas pelukan kekasih nya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu" Gumam Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"Ayo masuk sayang. Sangat dingin di sini" Ucap Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin memasuki apartemennya.

"Kyunie, kenapa kau hanya memakai celana saja? Kenapa tak pakai baju? Dan kenapa rambutmu acak-acakan begini? Apa kau baru bangun tidur Kyu?"

"Yeah, aku baru bangun- tunggu sebentar. Apa katamu? Kenapa kau tau kalau aku?" Kyuhyun segera melepas rangkulan tangannya pada Sungmin, ia tergagap melihat Sungmin yang kini menatapnya. Menatap matanya dengan penuh rasa.

"Kejutan!"

"Sungmin, kau.. Kau bisa melihatku?" Ucap Kyuhyun tak yakin. Hei, kekasihnya ini menderita kebutaan total selama 20 tahun. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Iya Kyunie, aku bisa melihat" Ucap Sungmin masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tapi kenapa bisa?"

"Ini semua berkat Yunho hyung. Aku melakukan operasi cangkok mata. Kau pernah dengar kan? Maaf tak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku tau ini konyol, tapi aku ingin memberi kejutan pada mu dan pada diriku sendiri di hari ulang tahunku" Oh ayolah Kyuhyun masih tak percaya semua ini. Semua ini hanya mimpi kan? Katakan ini semua mimpi.

"Ming, bernarkah kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun mendekap wajah sang kekasih, Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Astaga Sungmin, kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa kau berpikir untuk memberiku kejutan? Bagaimana jika saat itu operasinya mengalami masalah dan aku tak tau apapun tentangmu"

"Buktinya aku baik-baik saja dan bisa menatapmu sekarang" Ucap Sungmin tulus.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Rasanya melihat dunia?"

"Bahkan tak sebahagia saat aku bisa melihat wajahmu langsung. Selama ini aku hanya bisa menerka-nerka saja namun sekarang aku bisa melihat wajahmu seutuhnya. Aku bisa terus memandangmu" Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun terharu mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sayangku" Ucap Kyuhyun tulus, Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku bahkan mencintaimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini" Balas Sungmin menyambut Kyuhyun untuk membawanya dalam pelukan hangat namja tampan itu.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" Pinta Kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk di sofa dengan Sungmin yang terduduk di pangkuannya. Namja tampan itu bersikeras ingin memangku dan memeluk kekasih manisnya itu semalaman.

"Eum, bagaimana memulainya ya? Sebenarnya sudah lama Yunho hyung mendaftarkan namaku untuk menjadi penerima donor mata tapi mereka mendapat mata yang cocok sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu" Ucap Sungmin canggung saat menatap mata Kyuhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja dari wajahnya. Ugh, sepertinya udaranya mulai terasa panas.

"Saat itu aku sudah di Dubai" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu gila kerja. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Iya. Saat itu aku memulai berbagai tes sebelum melakukan operasi dan semua rangkaian pengobatan itu selesai dua minggu yang lalu. Maafkan aku Kyu tapi sebenarnya aku senang kau pergi ke Dubai karena aku bisa membuat sebuah kejutan untukmu" Ucap Sungmin menyesal. Kyuhyun mengusap rambut hitam kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

"Kau berhasil. Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku" Canda Kyuhyun. Keduanya tertawa geli.

"Jadi?"

"Ada satu hal lagi. Saat pertama kali kau bisa melihat, wajah siapa yang kau lihat? AH, pasti Yunho hyung" Ucap Kyuhyun, terdengar jelas ada kekecewaan terselip dalam kalimatnya. Sungmin memeluk kekasihnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu menggeleng pelan menimbulkan rasa geli karena gesekan rambut halusnya dengan kulit leher Kyuhyun.

"Bukan. Kaulah yang pertama kulihat. Kau tau, saat pengobatanku berjalan aku tak pernah melepas potret wajahmu dari tanganku. Aku ingin wajahmu yang kulihat pertama kalinya. Bahkan Sungjin marah karena ia jadi orang ke empat setelah eomma, Yunho hyung dan suster yang kulihat setelah operasi waktu itu" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku merasa besar kepala sayangku" Ucap Kyuhyun disertai kekehannya. Sungmin ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

oOo

Entah bagaimana awalnya kini kedua anak manusia sesama jenis itu sudah saling memagut satu sama lain di atas ranjang besar milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan cara yang berbeda. Ciuman yang begitu membuat hati seorang Lee Sungmin bergemuruh dan ia mendadak pusing dengan gigitan-gigitan dan desakan lidah Kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya. Sungmin hanya membalas semampu pengetahuannya saja karena selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah menciumnya seperti ini. Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan gairah yang berlebih, seolah mengajak Sungmin untuk melakukan tahap berikutnya dan namja manis itu dengan pasrah menyetujuinya. Entah sejak kapan kemejanya terlepas, tetapi ia sangat menyadari sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun di dadanya yang telanjang.

"Eumphh" Satu desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir kissable yang sepertinya akan membengkak karena Kyuhyun belum juga melepas pagutannya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun bergerilya di sekitar dada Sungmin yang membuat empunya menggeliat pelan. Kyuhyun meremas pelan kedua bagian dada Sungmin membuatnya semakin merasa panas. Putingnya terasa mengeras karena remasan lembut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalas. Tangan lentiknya mulai mendarat di kedua pundak Kyuhyun lalu meluncur turun ke punggung lebar namja maskulin itu. Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan dalam ciumannya kala tangan Sungmin di punggungnya. Tangan lentik nan lembut itu terasa menyiksa Kyuhyun sampai ke akar. Mereka berguling hingga Sungmin berada di atas Kyuhyun, menantang namja tampan itu dalam ciumannya. Tangan Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi meremas dada Sungmin tapi kini sudah memelintir dengan perlahan kedua puncak dadanya. Kyuhyun membalik Sungmin agar kembali berada di bawahnya, namun belum sempat kepala Sungmin menyentuh bantal ia sudah mendongak nikmat karena lidah nakal Kyuhyun yang menyesap dada kanannya. Sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun merambat ke bawah, ke arah ereksi Sungmin yang keras dan panas.

"Ahhhh…" Sungmin mendesah tertahan ketika tangan besar Kyuhyun meremas pelan miliknya. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak dari pangkal menuju ujung miliknya dan kembali lagi ke pangkal. Semakin lama gerakan tangan besar itu semakin keras dan cepat membuat desahan demi desahan lolos begitu lancar dari bibir mungil nan kissable itu. Sungmin memekik kala merasakan tangan Kyuhyun menarik juniornya keluar dari celana kain yang dipakainya. Kini desahan Sungmin berubah menjadi geraman pekikan tertahan kala juniornya makin membesar karena ulah tangan Kyuhyun yang makin menggila meremas miliknya dan jangan lupakan nama itu masih menyusu padanya.

"AHHHHH…"

Tubuh Sungmin melengkung keatas menandakan klimaksnya sudah tercapai. Cairan kental yang terasa hangat membasahi tangan Kyuhyun dan celana kain yang digunakan Sungmin. Namja manis itu masih terengah engah pasca klimaksnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya yang begitu menggairahkan ketika mengatur napas.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hah..hah..hah.. menakjubkan" Gumam Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan sebelum kembali menyesap bibir kekasihnya. Ia sangat bergairah saat ini.

T.B.C

HAHAHAHAHA….

Astaga kenapa saya jahat sekali… kenapa tebece saat udah mau "itu"? aaaakkkk.. saya juga stres melihat kelakuan saya. Kenapa harus tbc? Sejujurnya karena saya belum sanggup membuat lanjutannya. Saya galau apa harus dilanjut ke tahap "itu" atau di stop sampai di sini. Tapi saya akhirnya mendapat sebuah ide yang penyangkut kesepakatan. Saya putuskan untuk menghentikan ceritanya sampai disini karena sebenernya endingnya udah ketauan. Tapi kalau kaliah emg mau "ehem-gituan-ehem" nya di lanjut maka saya lanjut. Tergantung para readers semua.

Oh ya terimakasih bagi yang mau membaca cerita kilat yang ga jelas ini. Terimakasih juga bagi yang mau mengklik kolom review dan me review ff gaje ini.

Saya minta maaf untuk para readers yang sudah membaca ff ff sy karena sy belum bisa melanjutkan ceritanya. Kendalanya ada pada ide dan waktu luang. Jujur sy terlalu stres untuk memikirkan masalah pribadi hingga masalah ff jd tersingkirkan padahal para readers sekalian sangat berbaik hati mau membaca dan menunggu cerita saya. Saya sangat minta maaf karena mengecewakan readers semua. Jujur saya sangat menyayangi dan menghargia kalian yang sudah mau membagi isi pikirannya melalui review review yang saya terima. Maaf tidak seharusnya saya mengabaikan ff buatan sy karena mungkin readers sekalian menunggunya. Tapi mohon dimaklumi jika saya memang tengah kehabisan ide cerita karena beberapa masalah. Terimakasih untuk Semua nya.

BANZAI…

Annyeong ^^

Xianmin


End file.
